A Hidden Truth
by smooshie
Summary: The Shikon no Tamaa is complete . . .and now Kagome faces a horrible decision.
1. Prologue

The final shard was theirs. Naraku's baboon pelt lay torn on the bloodstained grass, staring emotionlessly into the black night. A blanket of clouds covered the moon, refusing to allow its dim beams to penetrate, leaving the earth below in a hazy darkness. Amongst all the chaos and post- carnage crouched two beings, staring into the only light that could be found.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the medium-sized jewel that lay in Kagome's hand . . .it had been so long since he had last seen it whole. He wondered why he didn't steal it to fulfill his wish and become a full youkai. The lack of desire to tear it from her and run was surprising, maybe even a little unnerving, though he would never tell anyone. He glanced from the Shikon No Tamaa to Kagome, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but not voicing his own thoughts; nothing unusual for the hanyou.  
  
Curiously, she rolled the jewel about in her hand, as she had done with many separate shards after their purification. For some reason it felt different to hold the entire jewel, even though one shard could hold the same power. Maybe it had something to do with the knowledge that Naraku was gone, and the Shikon No Tamaa should be gone, too. Something inside her said that the jewel should no longer be in existence, and that she was the only one who could destroy it, but how? 


	2. Prelude to Tragedy

Okay, I don't own Inuyasha or any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi (poooop!). However, this is MY fanfic, and if you steal it I WILL sue you! *lightning flashes and thunder cracks* bwahahahahahaha!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Two figures stood in shadow, a brilliant light coming from between them as they spoke, though nothing seemed to be said. The surroundings were silent, nothing could be heard, but another figure broke between the first two; the figure seemed to be pleading with them, but still, all was silent . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome shot up from the ground, breathing heavily and clutching the Shikon no Tamaa that dangled from her neck. Ever since the jewel had been completed, she had been having a reocurring dream, and a little more was added to it with each passing day.  
  
Something about the dream disturbed her, causing the heart within her chest to beat wildly and the breath within her lungs to come and go at a rapid pace. The dream tore at her heart, made her want to cry, and each night it became harder to handle.  
  
Suddenly the eyes of Inuyasha became her only view, and a patch of crimson stained her cheeks. The hanyou stared suspiciously at her, one eye twitching wildly as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sniggered behind his back.  
  
"What's . . .going on?"  
  
He simply glared back at her, the sniggering from the others slowly dying down as the hanyou remained silent. Again, Kagome asked, "What'd I miss?" Inuyasha shook his head and stomped away.  
  
Kagome glanced to Sango, who had finally managed to control her laughter, and the demon slayer shrugged before moving to sit next to her friend.  
  
"Apparently you kept talking in your sleep. Quite a few times you told Inuyasha to 'sit'."  
  
As if on que, they both looked beneath the tree that he had been sitting in, only to be greeted by a gaping hole, its sides littered with the remains of a broken branch. Kagome winced at the thought.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." she started, suppressing a giggle.  
  
"Don't waste your breath! It doesn't bother me."  
  
Sighing, she stood and wandered over to his most recent hide-out; hopefully a sturdier tree branch.  
  
"Look, I really am sorry. I have no control over what I say when I'm sleeping."  
  
"Fine," came the harsh reply.  
  
Geeze . . .he's so moody!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun hadn't risen yet, so everyone decided to go back to sleep. Everyone, that is, except Inuyasha. He seldom slept, instead spending most of his time thinking, debating, or cursing a recent competitor. Kikyo was a common subject, too, though most thoughts of her were confused or pleading. Lately his mind had been plagued with images of her . . .and he couldn't escape them.  
  
Some time had passed since her scent had last graced his nose, and during that time he still had many arguments with Kagome. Kikyo and Koga were not solely responsibly for their fights, it was Inuyasha's nature to be confrontational, may it be for love or war.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came, everyone finally rose and started on their way again. Shippo sat idly in Kagome's bicycle basket and Kirara rested peacefully on Sango's shoulder, releasing a few high-pitched cries on occasion. Inuyasha and Miroku walked ahead of the girls, setting the pace. Both were quiet, though they did look back to check on their companions every so often. Girls were so unpredictable.  
  
Sango and Kagome had been whispering quietly ever since their traveling began, and Inuyasha's attentive ears had managed to catch only bits of the conversation:  
  
"...strange dreams...nightmarish..."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I'm not sure...the Shikon no Tamaa was there...someone was pleading...but it was so quiet..."  
  
"Damn that wind, I can hardly make anything out!"  
  
Miroku stopped for a moment, turning to look casually back at thew now- silent Sango and Kagome. Any mention of the jewel was enough to make the whole group go crazy; they were all worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? Something about the jewel?"  
  
She shook her head and shrugged, "No, it was just a dream."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Night fell upon the group again, this time secluding them in a quiet trance that affected everyone. Even Shippo and Kirara were mute, and they were sometimes the loudest of the group; not a sound was uttered from anyone.  
  
Kagome remained in deep thought, wondering if the dreams were maybe something more. Maybe they were meant to be warnings, or premonitions. She went over the dreams in her mind, starting from the most recent and working her way back, but no matter how many times or how far back she went, nothing would materialize from the dreams.  
  
Similarly, Inuyasha was in the same state of mind, though his thoughts focused primarily on a person, not a strange 'vision'.  
  
I wonder what she's doing now . . .Kikyo, where are you?  
  
Almost as an answer to his unspoken question, a soft breeze passed through Inuyasha's nose; Kikyo was nearby. He stopped, standing rigid as the scent registered.  
  
Kikyo . . .  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yay, the first chapter! Whoopa! I know, it probably sucks, but feel free to leave me questions, suggestions, flames, whatever, in my guestbook. I need three signatures before I'll continue boring you with my crappiness. 


End file.
